


The Leukemic Nerd

by ajwrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae is love, Angst, Bc markjae is irresistable, Fluff, M/M, Physics, Platonic markjae, Slight markjae, Youngjae is Jaebum's baby, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is dying. Literally and figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leukemic Nerd

Jaebum is dying.  
Literally and figuratively.  
He was twenty-two when he discovered he has leukemia. Instead of telling it to his parents, he told them he had spinal herniation, which needs only therapy. Apparently, his leukemia doesn't require anything else but proper diet, enough sleep, vitamins and a few bitter fluids. Unfortunately, those are too much to ask for a college student.  
He was twenty-two when he met Choi Youngjae. They bumped in to each other as Jaebum was exitting the doctor's clinic. The younger was smiling brightly while apologizing, and Jaebum just showed him a frown. Who wouldn't when a sunshine that bright was smiling directly at your face?  
That day, he believed at love at first sight.  
Unfortunately, the other wasn't looking for one. Jaebum learnt this two weeks later when he saw the younger once again in their school. He was hugging Mark Tuan, the basketball captain. Jaebum was the exact of Mark and he was the nerd school president.  
He was checking the hallways when he suddenly bumped a bony shoulder.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." It was Mark.  
"It's fine. I wasn't looking either." Jaebum just replied. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Mark looked cute, looking up at Jaebum.  
"I want you to meet my friend." Mark said and dragged Jaebum. The latter realized you can never judge a book by its cover because Mark is definitely stronger than him.  
Then stopped when they reached the music room. Someone inside was playing a lovely tune and Jaebum just wanted to float on its notes, flats and sharps.  
"Hey, baby." Mark said, opening the door.  
"Hyung! I told you not to call me that." The boy whined, stopping his music.  
"Why not?" Mark said and he was about to be distracted when he noticed Jaebum standing awkwardly by the doorway. "Oh, Jaebum come in!"  
"Hi." He shyly said.  
"Hi! My name is Choi Youngjae, second year, musical therapy major." The bright boy smiled, extending his hand for Jaebum to shake.  
"I'm Im Jaebum, school president."  
"Oh really? Sorry I didn't recognize you."  
_And that, my children, is how I met your father._  
 _But that's not where our story begins._  
After weeks and weeks of hanging out with Mark and Youngjae, Jaebum realized that there's something deeper between their friendship. Youngjae would always cower behind Mark whenever Jaebum would scold a student. Youngjae would always sit beside Mark whenever they eat lunch together.  
One day, everyone was shocked when they saw Jaebum standing at the roof of the bell tower, ready to flung himself off.  
"YAH! GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT, IM JAEBUM!!!" It was his father slash the school's headmaster.  
"I'm sorry, dad. I'm terminally ill and I can't tell you. I am your only son so how can I make you watch me die slowly. It's better this way." Jaebum yelled back. People were starting to swarm around them. Jaebum heard Youngjae and Mark's voice calling out to him but he ignored them.  
He took a step and everyone gasped.  
But that wasn't because Jaebum took a step. That was because someone took a step up to where Jaebum was.  
"YOUNGJAE!!! I SWEAR I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO AMERICA IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN!!!" Mark yelled, which surprised everyone because Mark never yells, at all.  
"Hyung, I'm testing Galileo's theory!" Youngjae replied, now standing beside Jaebum.  
"Galileo's theory?" Jaebum had the guts to ask.  
"Well, he said that all bodies at a particular location fall with the same downward acceleration, regardless of size and weight." Youngjae replied coolly.  
"So, what are you saying?"  
"If we both fall down here, would you fall for me at the same time that I fall for you?“  
Jaebum was speechless. The was the cheesiest yet suave-est confession he ever received.  
"Wait, you like me?"  
"I thought Mark hyung told you when he introduced us to each other?"  
"No, he didn't."  
"Well, I like you, hyung. Can you ask me out now?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I like you and you seem to like me?"  
"Will you date me?"  
"Yes. Now, let's go." Youngjae said, pulling Jaebum to the ladder.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Hyung, I'm afraid of heights and if you really do love me, can we come down now?"  
"Sure, babe."  
"And will you take the prescribed medication?"  
"Sure, babe."


End file.
